


About Delphine

by geekmonkeyflungoutofspace



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Cosima - Freeform, Delphine - Freeform, Eskimo pie, F/F, Geek monkey, Orphan Black - Freeform, Sadness, clone club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace/pseuds/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima's thoughts about Delphine's leaving, and a kind of summary of their relationship. Although it's a pretty bit melancholic, I hope you all will enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Delphine

_It all seems like everything just happened yesterday._

I still remember each tiny details. Clear afterimages. They're beautiful. Wonderful. All of them are special,each and all of us. Whenever I close my eyes,I still see her beutiful charming smile,in front of me. The smile,that she only had when she was looking at me. She was always hiding it from the others,but of course just subconciously.

When we were together,her features became so much blander then any other times. It was impressive. Those were the times when she seemed the most enchanting. I could feel myself pretty special back then. Those days everything seemed so gergous.

How painful is it! It hurts so bad. This whole thing is unrepeatable.It will never be as good as it was then.

_I will never love anyone as much as I love you,Delphine._

The dropping of the rain sounds from outside softly. I look out of the window. It rains confortably. It calms me down. The raindrops fall just the way my teardrops do. My favorite kind of weather. Amazing. From outside, the smell of the fresh rain comes in,which is the only thing that can make me feel alive. But it reminds me of the old times. How many days we spent together cuddling and listening to music,and anything else didn't really matter. How amazing were those days!

It is pretty hard to admit,but I still miss her so much every day and want her back. With losing her,a part of me just died.

_It all feels like everything just happened today._

On my hands,I can still feel the place of her pretty hands.The place where she always kept them when we were holding hands. I still remember the touch of her beautiful blonde silky hair.

I was full of life back then. The time when I had feelings of how beautiful life is,and didn't think that is not just about sadness and suffering.

I don't really do anything else these days,but crying,painting and writing. This is the only way to express myself and to lower the pain inside of me. I don't do anything else. My feelings tear me apart.

I've broken all my existing acquaintanceships with everyone,including my sisters. It's kind of hard,but with time everyone gets used to it. "Time heals all wounds"-they say.But I hope it really works,too. The solitude sorrunds me each day. I'm lonely. I'm all alone.

_And now,without Delphine I' ll always be alone. Forever and ever._


End file.
